This is all Giannini's fault
by TheCreativeCasseroles
Summary: Goes to show that Giannini is never to be trusted with the 10yr bazooka. Tsuna was sent back in time and now needs to protect a certain man from a group of people or else Reborn will never exist in his time. Will he win or will he fail? Rated T for reasons. And language.
1. Chapter 1

**oh god. why. I need to stop.**

"Yo." - speaking

 _yo - Hyper Intuition_

 _'Yo.' - thoughts_

 _"Yo." - whispers_

 ** _"Yo." - Italian_**

 **YO - (loud) sounds**

* * *

 _ **Chapter one**_

A young teen of fourteen was laying down on a school roof. He had just finished training (courtesy of his spartan tutor from hell) and was exhausted. So he decided to take a nap. Why on top of a school roof top? Because Giannini was in town, tuning weapons. Tsuna did _not_ want to be anywhere _near_ him in fear of being pulled into some sort of chaos.

Sighing with contentment, the Vongola Decimo went to a deep sleep. But due to horrible fate, and terrible luck, Tsuna had _somehow_ got hit by a Giannini modified ten year bazooka while sleeping. So, with a pink poof, the young Neo Vongola Primo got sent to another time.

* * *

Tsuna found himself on a park bench in the middle of nowhere. Well, maybe not _nowhere_ but not a place he was familiar with. The trees didn't exactly looked like the ones at home, so he was most likely no longer in Japan. Slowly, he sat up and observed his surroundings. It looked like some sort of nature park. There was a dirt path that, on one end, was going deeper into the park, and the other end was going (from what he could see) to a city. Or possibly a town. He didn't know, but his intuition was telling him that he needed to stay in that spot for a while. Tsuna was happy that the fact that he needed to listen to his intuition was (beated) ingrained in his mind by Reborn. (Even if the results were less then desirable)

 _'Reborn's going to kill me if he found out of this.'_ Was his first thoughts since waking up.

 _'Unless he planed this... What if this was all Giannini's fault?!'_ The last one sounded more likely, besides, his intuition purred that, yes, it was (mostly) the useless inventor's fault.

Sighing, Tsuna put his head into his hands. Why did this happened to him? And why does this seem to be normal for him now a days? Ugh.

 **BOOM**

 **CRASH**

The Young Vongola jumped up from his position to find the source of the noise. What was going on?

 **BOOM**

There it went again.

He pinpointed the sound to be deeper in the park. A surge of killer instinct washed up against Tsuna. He needed to get out of there.

 _no_

 _go towards it_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Stupid intuition.

Tsuna couldn't believe the fact that his intuition became so 'sharp' it was able to use words.

He blamed Reborn.

With a resigned sigh, Tsuna ran towards were the instinct originated. Not even a minute of running, did he got stopped in the form of a body crashing into his own. A dull 'thump' was made when the two hit the ground.

 _ **"Great. Just great."** _ The other mumbled. What did they say? It sounded... Italian. Tsuna opened his eyes (when did they close?) he saw his assaulter. They were obviously a man wearing a...

"You're bleeding!" Tsuna stated in horror. Indeed the man was. He was covered in what looked like bullet wounds, and blood was all over his clothing. It was a miracle that he was still alive.

 _ **"Huh?"** _ Having heard the new voice, the man moved his head up to see a young Asian boy, most likely Japanese from the words he spoke. The man's black eyes looked onto the boy, trying to figure out why in the world he was doing there.

Before the two could really take in the other's appearance, yelling was heard. Tsuna panicked, and grabbed a hold of the man. Right then his intuition was screaming at him that this man needed to be protected at all costs and that they needed to get away _now._ Quickly, Tsuna grabbed the man and put him on his back, and darted in a seemly random direction. (Honestly he should thank Reborn, he was able to carry a full grown man _and_ run at a pretty good speed. To bad that their situation was dire.)

 _"Please_ _be quiet. I'm going as fast as I can to somewhere safe without hurting you even more."_ Tsuna whispered to other male, hoping that he knew Japanese. If not... Well there was going to be some issues.

 _turn left_

 _right_

 _hide somewhere_

The teen saw a decent sized tree, and climbed up it. Thank Reborn that he was taught how to climb singlehanded.

Tsuna sat the man down on one of the branches. Tearing his hoodie and shirt into shreds, he made bandages for the stranger.

 _"Show me where you're hurt. I can help."_ His voice was so soft, the man could barely hear it. The man nodded, secretly happy that he learned Japanese. (At least that solved the communication problem, though Tsuna was a bit iffy on knowing this.)

 _the arm_

 _he dislocated his arm_

 _he needs his arm_

Well duh. Of course he needs his arm. At least Tsuna now knew that he had even more work. Now that he looked closely, the man's right arm was hanging limply.

 _"I'm going to put your arm back into place. This might hurt a bit."_ Okay, maybe not just a bit, but he looked like he had worse. Tsuna gently grabbed the man's arm and torso. Working fast, he put the bone back to were it belong with a sickening 'pop'. It happened so fast, the man had barely felt it. Then, the pain came. Hissing, the man flexed his hand, checking if everything was in order.

 _"Sorry."_ Looking over the man's torso, he saw (and felt (his hand was still on the man)) the blood.

 _"I'm going to bandage you now. I can't do anything about the bullets still inside, but I'll try to stop the bleeding."_ He moved to take off the man's jacket and shirt (Tsuna blushed a tid bit) when the man hold up his hand.

 _"No bullets."_ The man faintly spoke. It took a minute for Tsuna to realize what he had meant. He faintly wondered if the man had possibly took them out.

 _"That's good... I guess..."_ The two worked together to get the articles of clothing off. When it was done, Tsuna stared at the body. It wasn't just bullet wounds, there were cuts of various lengths and sized too. Taking a deep breath, he started to bandage his patient.

 _stop_

 _danger_

 _camouflage yourselves_

Tsuna froze and pushed himself against the man towards the trunk. The Sky moved the branches and leaves to make themselves practically invisible.

Shouting was heard, getting closer every second.

 ** _"Did you see where he went?!"_**

 ** _"No! Damn it!"_**

 ** _"Let's look over there!"_**

 ** _"We can't let him escape!"_**

The yelling started to fade away, but Tsuna stayed where he was for three solid minutes. Slowly, he peeled himself away from his patent.

 _"Are you okay?"_ A short, but swift nod.

 _"Good."_ He looked him over, satisfied with what he managed to do in what little time they had.

 _leave_

 _now_

No need to tell him twice. Once again, Tsuna grabbed the man and put him on his back. He took a quick look at the shirt and jacket, and saw that they were completely ruined.

 _leave it_

 _go_

He's going, he's going. Tsuna jumped out of the tree, landing on his feet, then ran.

 _go straight_

 _turn left_

 _turn right_

 _cross that road_

 _head for the smell of salt_

 _go left_

 _into that warehouse_

 _wait for four minutes_

Tsuna looked back at the man to see how he was doing. He was holding up, and it looked like the bleeding had stopped.

 _leave_

 _go to the second to last warehouse on the far end_

 _there is a hatch under those bars of metal_

Was it just him or was his HI very specific. Tsuna didn't know that his intuition could do this. He thought it was manly active when in danger. Well, okay they were, but maybe this was all for the mystery man.

 _go in_

 _walk though the hall until you get to a door_

 _get the key under the loose tile_

 _put it in the lock_

 _unlock the door and go in_

Wow, okay. It seemed that his intuition somehow knew about this secret hideout. Tsuna didn't think he would particularly like to know how his Hyper Intuition knew about it, but he guessed that's why it was call 'Hyper Intuition' for a reason.

Putting his hand against the wall, he searched for a light switch. His fingers brushed up against what he assumed to be the switch. Flipping it up, the lights came on.

"Wow." The hideaway looked like a VIP room in a hotel or apartment. It even had windows with fake scenery!

 _lay him down on the couch_

Oh. There was a black couch to his right with a lamp in the nearest corner. Tsuna did what he was told and lay the man down. Now all he needed to do was find some proper equipment to fix him up.

"Where's a first add kit when you need one." Tsuna muttered to himself, moving his back to the man. It was then, after all the adrenaline left his system, everything came down on him.

"HIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" Oh god what did he get himself into?!

There was a click that was made behind him. It was a gun. He had heard it so many times that he knew it was a gun.

Slowly, Tsuna turned to see the man holding a gun at him.

"Who are you?" The man demanded.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." His name spilled out. Huh. Now that he was really looking the man sorta looked like... Tsuna gasped and pointed a finger to him.

"You're that guy!" He shouted. It was the man from before!

"What do you mean?" He asked. This made Tsuna confused.

"What do you mean 'what do you mean'? You gave me two lessons that one time. You had disappeared right after so I didn't get your name." He then pouted and crossed his arms.

"Reborn wouldn't tell me either." He added as an afterthought. After hearing this, the man frowned.

"I have never seen you before in my life, nor do I know any 'Reborn'." He told the teen. Tsuna froze.

 _"What."_ All color had drained from his face. The man gritted his teeth.

"I. Have. Not. Met. You." He repeated slowly, as if explaining to a child.

"Now tell me. How did you know of this place." He demaned. That's when Tsuna thought of something.

"What year is it?" Tsuna blurted out. The man just stared at him.

"Please, just humor me." The tuna pleaded.

"Fine. It's 19**." Tsuna really felt faint. He was in the past!

 _'How- what- but- Giannini. He must of done something to the ten year bazooka!'_ Tsuna groaned and put his head into his hands.

 _'W-wait... It's been more than five minutes...'_

"HIIIIIIEEEEE! REBORN'S GUNNA KILL ME!" He screamed in fear for what his tutor would do.

* * *

 **Omake (is this what omakes are? If not, alt. meeting)**

A tall Italian man wearing a black suit and a black fedora was walking his way to his current safe house. He has just finished his mission. It was stupidly easy, like taking candy from a baby. A shot in the head and off he went. It was as if his target was asking to be killed.

Sighing though his nose, he went inside to make his lovely espresso. It was what made the world go round. It only took a few minutes, but it tasted the best of the best. Right when he was about to take his first sip, his sensitive hearing caught the sound of a 'poof'. It wasn't all that quite either. This did not bode all that well for him. Just how did anyone find this place? How did they get in without him noticing? Just who was it?

Slowly, he sat his cup down and made his way to the source of the sound. It just so happened to be in his sleeping quarters too. Joy.

Not making any sound, the man crept his way to his bed where a stranger slept.

Strange.

It was a boy, barley in his teens. He had _the_ most messiest brown hair the man had ever saw. Upon looking closer, the boy's features looked Asian. Just who the hell was this? Why was he sleeping in his bed?

Suddenly the boy began to squirm. His forehead furrowed, and moans left his mouth. He was clearly uncomfortable. He began to speak in Japanese.

"Reborn... No... Stop..." This gained the man's attention. Who was this 'Reborn'?

"Please... No... Not that..." What was this person doing to make this boy plead like that.

"Nooooo... Why would you do that... That was the last one... You know I love Salisbury stake..." Food. He was dreaming about his food being taken away.

Then the man gained an idea. Smirking wickedly, he let out the smallest of killer instinct. The boy's eyes snapped open and he shot up. The man would deny it, but he was surprised. He had planed to make the instinct slowly grow to a point that made his new... Guest uncomfortable.

Finally the others eyes landed on him. Eyes widening the boy pointed at him and exclaimed "You're that guy that taught me those two lessons when I was fighting my dad!"

.

.

.

What.

* * *

 **omg I need to stop. But I have to admit I had fun writing this. I was also kinda thinking on having Tsuna falling out of the sky while the man was on a mission and having Tsuna skid across the ground and making this big streak of uncovered dirt. Face down, in the ground while his lower body was in the air. The omake is another way I wanted them to meet, but thought better. It was funny to write though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**oh. *face bursts into flame* thank you! And I don't really know what year this takes place, because a) there is no clear timeline for the strongest seven, all I know that they were babies long enough for Luce's child to grow up and have a child of her own and that Yuni's a little girl at the end. How old is she? Four? Five? Six? and b) I have no idea when then end of KHR takes place. All I know was that the anime started in around 2005.** **But yeah, this story is in the late twentieth century. I might need some help to pinpoint a real year instead of 19**.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter two**_

"Stop screaming!" The man yelled in irritation.

 _move to the left_

 **BANG**

Tsuna went dead silent and was now hiding behind another couch halfway across the room. The man's eyes narrowed.

"Just what the hell are you?" He asked, still pointing to the boy. The young teen had moved so fast, the man hadn't seen him move. Gulping, Tsuna peaked from his spot.

"A fifteen year old, Japanese boy." He all but whispered.

"L-look, I'm sorry for whatever I did, but you needed help! You were bleeding and you could've died!" He started.

"I don't even know how I got here okay? Last time I checked, I was in my hometown, _not_ in the year of 19**, and most defiantly not... Wherever this place is. I don't think I'm even in Japan anymore!" He finished. Now that he thought about it, if something like this happened to him before he met Reborn (or possibly in the early stages of his time with the little hitman) he would've freaked out more.

 _'Why does this happen to me? And when did these sort of situations start to become normal for me?'_ Another click brought him out of those thoughts.

"I appreciate the thought, but you still didn't tell me how you found this place." The man's voice grim.

It was quiet moment before Tsuna spoke.

"Intuition?" He tried. With a sigh the man dropped his hand down, and rubbed his face with the other.

This wasn't going all too well. The man was tired, and he wasn't sure if it was because if blood loss, or just having to deal with this boy.

"It's obvious that I'm not getting anything out of you. And you did help me so that got you some points." The man stated. He was probably going to question Tsunayoshi some more when he didn't felt like shit. But right at that moment, he did feel like it, so he felt like he shouldn't have to deal with the situation.

Slowly, Tsuna stepped out into the open. The only thing the man did was watch him, not showing any sign of hostility.

It was then the boy realized something. Tsuna felt something wet on his back. Confused, he twisted his body to see blood all over it. It was probably from the man.

Wait a second.

Eyes widening, he whipped his head to the man. He felt so stupid! The man was still injured!

"You need more bandages! A-and you need to clean up! Oh man blood is getting everywhere!" Tsuna quickly ran all over the place to find the proper equipment to help his patient.

Finally, he found the bathroom, where the first aid and others were. Running back, Tsuna put everything down. Looking around, he saw the kitchen. Walking fast, he grabbed a bowl, and a towel. He pored hot water into said bowl, and made his way back to the man. While all of this happen, said man watched on with a mix of amusement and apprehension.

"*sets bowl down* I think it's best if you sit down on the floor. It'll be easier to clean the blood." He thanked god for the man choosing to have hard floors instead of carpet.

"Fine" The man simply said with a small sigh. Slowly, he sat down in front of Tsuna. The two were facing each other. Nodding in appreciation, Tsuna started to carefully unwrap the makeshift bandages. When they were all off, Tsuna made a face. Man was the man covered with blood and dirt.

Grabbing the cloth, he put it into the water. Wringing the water out, he started cleaning. Honestly, he hopped that the mystery man didn't get infected and wasn't going to have a fever.

 _'I wonder what happened...'_ Tsuna eventualy thought, eyebrows furrowed. All he knew was that the man in front of him was being chased and was injured badly. He supposed that it was lucky of him that he was around... But Tsuna remembered what his intuition said.

 _"Why do you need to be protected?"_ Tsuna whispered aloud. This caught the man's attention, and he frowned.

"I don't need to be protected. I can handle myself just fine." He stated firmly. Blinking, the younger of the two only made an 'eh?' sound. It was the tuna's turn frown. He opened his mouth and spoke, "You call this 'fine'?" Anger evident in his voice.

"I don't know how or why you were in that situation, but you were hurt! Severely! And now that I think about it, you _do_ need protection if something like that ever happens again!" Tsuna huffed, but continued to work on the wounds. He was nearly done with cleaning them. All he needed to do was put on disinfectant, and properly dress the wounds.

"And why do you care? We just met. Even if you say otherwise. For all you know, I could be a mass murderer." The older man gritted out. Right after the words left his mouth, Tsuna stopped. Why did he?

"I... I don't know. Well maybe it's the right thing to do for one thing. And now I know that maybe you _aren't_ the man that I met that one time, but something tells me that you _can not die."_ Then, Tsuna gave a crocked smile. "Besides, now that I think about it, you remind me of my tutor. With that hair, those curly sideburns, and your cold onyx eyes that never give away any secrets." Hearing that made the man's eyebrow go up. The boy's tutor? Now that was something.

"Ah, that reminds me. Who is this 'Reborn' you spoke about?" The man questioned.

"My tutor." Was the automatic response from the boy who went back to work. This time both eyebrows went up.

"You're tutor's called 'Reborn'?" Well that didn't sound specious at all.

"Un."

"I bet that isn't his real name." The man commented.

"It isn't." After saying that, Tsuna tilted his head to the side.

"You know... I never got your name." Tsuna mentioned. Only silence was his answer.

"It's only fair. You know my name."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi right?"

"Call me Tsuna."

"Right, Tsuna..." He trailed off. Sighing, the man decided to reveal his name. It _was_ fair.

"It's Renato Sinclair, or as you would say it, Sinclair Renato." It was after saying his name did Tsuna finish the job.

* * *

 **Omake?**

"Let me get this stright. You *points gun in his face* came from the future." The man stated dully. They had moved to the dinner table and the man was _still_ holding the gun towards him.

"Yes."

"And you can't say much about the future in fear of 'time paradoxes'." Was it just him or was the man's expression was getting darker?

"...Yes..."

"And you have this 'Hyper Intuition' and that's why you know what to do and how to do it."

A slow, but steady nod.

"I call bullshit."

 _he's going to shoot_

 _move over to the right_

 **BANG**

"Stop shooting me!" The man's eyes slightly widen.

"Well then. You can dodge."

"Yeah, um, my intuition is weird, and I still don't think I know what it fully does. Usually it informs me of danger, and let's me sorta know my opponent's move." Tsuna rubbed the back of his head.

"So, uh, could you tell me your name? You already know mine..." He reached. The man looked over him again before finally putting the gun down.

"Renato Sinclair." Tsuna nodded in acknowledgment. After that, they went into silence. The young teen looked Renato over. He looked better, but there was still leftover blood that needed to be taken care of.

"So, um. Do you need help?" Tsuna asked awkwardly. It seemed that by him saying that, the other male was taken out of a spell. He looked at himself and sighed.

"Do you know how to cook?" Renato asked suddenly. Blinking, Tsuna thought for a moment.

"I did try to once, but I don't think I did too good. I also had help so..." Renato just sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Look, I'm going to take a shower and clean up. You." He stood up and pointed to his new acquaintance. "Are going to make the simplest meal that you know you can make." With that, Tsuna tried to make rice balls and soup. He somehow ended up burning the kitchen. So, when Renato got out of the shower, and saw the mess. Well, let's just say it didn't end too well for the lion cub.

* * *

 **Okay, I don't know what Omake's are. I assume they're like a scene that's been cut from a movie (or something), and that they tend to be funny.**


End file.
